Mentcastle
by Castle-always47
Summary: My version of Castle meets Mentalist. Hope you like it :)


**Chapter 1**

**She shut her front door with a sigh. She had been on her feet all day and was** glad to come home and just relax. Placed her handbag on the kitchen side, took her coat off and placed it in the cupboard and went upstairs to run herself a nice, warm bath. After a long days hard work detective Katherine (Kate) Beckett had hardly slept or had any time to herself or even to spend it with her handsome new man Richard (Rick) Castle, but tonight, tonight she was by herself, Rick had gone home to do his usual thing, sit and write, which most of the time he couldn't get done because he was distracted from it. Kate went into the bathroom and started the, water. As the bath was filling up she went into her bedroom and slipped out of her clothes and into her bathrobe. She went back to the bathroom and did the usual, lit the candles, pored a glass of red wine, took her robe off and got in the bath full of bubbles just how she liked it. After a long relaxing bath she got out of the tub, put her robe back on, and sat on the sofa. She checked every channel on the TV, but there was nothing on that she liked, so she turned the music on. She laid on the sofa and slowly drifted off to sleep. Jumping after she heard a noise, but didn't take much notice into it, because she could usually hear the people next door making a whole load of noise, so she just laid there, listening to Michael Bublé. But then she started to smell smoke and immediately got up to investigate. Her hallway was on fire. She quickly grabbed her phone, darted out the living room and called the fire service, as she ran out of her apartment. Luckily her neighbors were out. The fire services arrived at the scene and so did her team, detective Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito and her captain Victoria Gates aka Iron Gates, they went up to her to see if she was ok. , Esposito and Ryan had become protective, ever since Beckett found who killed her mother. However they had become even more protective, after her mother's killer went after her. Javier and Kevin started asking around the witnesses to see if they had seen anything, meanwhile captain Gates had spoken to Beckett.

**When they got back to the station, captain Gates told everyone to stay off this case **and get on with some undone paperwork. Castle was still at his apartment and hadn't heard about what had happened. He sat at his desk staring at the screen, at picture of him and Beckett, one he had took on their holiday in the Hamptons, instead of writing. There was a knock on the door and he jumped in his chair. Alexis shouted "I'll get it". She opened the door and there stood Beckett, "Hey Alexis is your dad home". Rick heard the sound of her voice, got up and almost tripped over the cable for his laptop. Alexis moved from the door way so Kate could come in as Rick came across the floor, nearly slipping, forgetting he had socks on, "Hey, what you doing here?". Kate looked at him "You haven't heard then" she said as she gave him one of her _do i need a reason_ looks. "Haven't heard what", he replied, confused. "My placed burned, I had nowhere else to go". Alexis mouth opened "Oh my god, are you okay?". Ever since her dad had been working with Beckett, she had slowly grown fond of her and liked having her around. They would laugh and joke when Kate came round for dinner and when they sat and watched moves, hogging all the popcorn so her dad couldn't have any, but all of that fell apart when Kate and Rick fell out over her mother's case.

When Alexis had gone off to college, Kate had come to see Castle to tell him all she wanted was him. When he had opened the door and seen her standing there, he had asked her what she wanted. Her reply was "you" as she quickly entered his loft and pulled him into a deep soothing kiss. At this point Castle didn't know what had hit him so, he gently grabbed her wrists and pushed her away. After which he had asked her what happened, and tears had started to come down her face as she said "he got away and I didn't care, I almost died and all I could think about was you" she went to kiss him again as a strike of lightning and thunder had broken out. They both stared into each other's eyes and diving into to each other with passionate kisses, afterwards, one that they knew they had wanted to do for years. They kept it a secret for quite a while. But when Alexis came back to collect her stuff, and Martha, the Broadway queen of acting, such a devoted mother and grandmother had told Rick that he should tell Alexis about him and Kate. So, while Alexis was in her old room, he had told her about them. He had asked them both to keep it a secret, as they didn't want anyone at the precinct finding out.

**Back at the precinct, Esposito and Ryan, were just sitting on their computers pretending** to do work, when Gates came out of her office and making her way over to Ryan and Esposito. They quickly got rid of the games sites they were on and started working. "Where did Beckett go?" she asked staring at Ryan, knowing he was the easiest one to see if he was lying or not, "Don't know Sir, she was gone by the time I got back from the break room" Javier interrupted "You looking for Beckett, Sir, she said something about going to look around agents to find a new apartment" she gave him one of _her yeah she better be_ looks and said " As long as that's all she's doing", and then she walked of, back into her office. "Hey bro, did Beckett really say that?" Ryan whispered to Esposito "No, she just got up and walked out", "Do you think she could be going after the person that set her place on fire?", "Well if she is, we better go and find her, just in case this is anything to do with her mother". Ryan nodded and they both got up and at this point the captain walked out of her office again, "Where you two going?", "Just going to get something to eat Sir", Javier replied."Well, you can do that after you've gone to this address", they both looked confused, "a robbery just happened there and while you're at it, you can call Becket to find out what she is doing?" they nodded in agreement and left the precinct.

**After Beckett finished explaining everything to Castle as they had a coffee**, Castle said "Well you know you're welcome to stay here. Do they know who did it?" she shook her head, "Gates won't let us investigate it", "you're joking, right? Come on, it's your place and who else is going to investigate it?", "don't know I suppose she will just hand it over to the fire department", they both sighed. He stood up, of his stool. He sat on the breakfast bar and wrapped her in his arms, holding her tight, "Don't worry, we will find out who did it". Beckett looked up at him, from his arms, and stared into his blue eyes, she smiled and put her head back against his chest and he kissed the top of her head, while he was running his fingers through her hair. Beckett and Castle were not ones to do as they were told. If it was anything personal they would check it out no matter what the captain said. After a quick bite to eat, they left Castle's loft and headed of to knock on doors and see if anyone had seen anything. They arrived at number 43 which was opposite to Beckett's apartment, she knocked on the door and as she waited, she looked at her smoky and burned out place, Castle gently touched her hand "You okay?". She sighed and smiled "h, the door slowly opened "Who is it?" a gentleman's voice said through the small gap of the door, "I'm detective Kate Beckett, NYPD and this is Richard Castle" the door swung open, "Wow, Richard Castle the writer, come in please" Kate stared at Rick and they walked in, they stood in the living room, "Please sit, I never had a world bestselling author in my house" he paused and looked at Kate "Did you say Kate Beckett? Wow, you're the inspiration for Nikki Heat. Wow, hold on a moment" he got up and went into his bedroom. About 5 minutes later he came back into the room, "Please may you both sign my poster and my books" they looked shocked at each other "yeah sure, who do we sign it to" "Meik, Meik James", they signed the books and handed them back to Mr. James. Meik took a seat himself "So how can I help one of New York's finest" Kate smiled, "Do you know anything about the fire?", "Oh, your building, across the street" she looked confused "how did you know it was mine?", "People talk detective", "Tells us what you know Mr. James" he started talking and told them what he knew.

**Esposito and Ryan arrived at the address that they had been given. **They phoned Beckett but she didn't answer. They knocked on the door of the house, "Hello, how can I help you?" a sweet old lady asked them "Hello, I'm detective Ryan and this is detective Esposito, you called about a break in", "Do dear, I didn't call about any break in, are you sure you've got the right address?" Ryan checked the paper again that Gates had given them, and then showed it to Esposito "Are you sure there was no break in?" "Yes I'm sure" "Ok, sorry to have bothered you" the lady smiled and closed the door as Ryan and Esposito left. They got in the car and started to drive of, "maybe Gates wrote the wrong address" said Esposito "Why would she do that?", "well, I don't know, maybe it was just a hoax", "yeah, maybe". They just ignored it. They knew better then to question Gates about her listening skills or handwriting. They were nearly back at the precinct, when this car sped up and ran into them, they started spinning and went into the wall of the precinct car park. Lanie just was heading to her car when it happened and she ran over to see if they were okay. Esposito got out from his side of the car, he had a couple of scratches on his hands and arms and a bang to his head, Ryan had to climb over to Esposito's side of the car, he also had a bang to his head and fractured his arm, so Lanie took him to the hospital. Gates asked Esposito what had happened, he sat and explained. Now, they had to write a report. Meanwhile Beckett and Castle went to the abandoned building the Meik had told them about. It was a hang out spot for gang members, some of members liked to do arson, and according to Mr. James some of them were hanging around outside the apartment before it went up in flames. As they slowly moved in through the doorway, they looked into the place and saw that no one was there, so they went in and started looking around. Beckett found something on the floor she bent down to pick it up. They both had their back turned to the door, when they heard "Freeze", they jumped, "raise your hands above your heads" Castle and Beckett both shot their hands in the air and kept their backs to the door.

* * *

**I've been trying to come up with another chapter to continue but have had so such luck as in finding the right content for it, therefore I'll be leaving this story on standby. And, if for some reason I'm hit with a lightning of inspiration I'll publish it as soon as I can. So I guess what I'm saying is for you not to expect and updates for now and that it may or may not continue in the future.**

**Thank you for understanding.**


End file.
